


She's With Me

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: The Hunter Pack [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Female Character, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Deaf Clint Barton, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance because Gabrielle is wary of human, F/F, F/M, Gabrielle is very sarcastic and sassy, Humor, Hydra is revealed a bit earlier, Like heavily canon divergence, Mutant Politics, Mutant Powers, Mutant Pride, Mutant Registration, Mutant Rights, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman, POV Multiple, POV Original Female Character, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Phil survives, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Polyamory, Sarcasm, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Strong Female Characters, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Gabrielle Hunter lived her entire life in District 1 with her family, where all the Ferals were placed, she had never once thought she would be able to help save humans until she got a certain visitor....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sebcstianstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebcstianstan/gifts), [lmdspe3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmdspe3/gifts), [angel897](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=angel897).



> Found a better title for it, 'She's With Me' sounded better and it's sang by two country guys named High Valley. Give it a listen!
> 
> Anyways, yep another soulmate AU....really need to stop reading those xD
> 
> The Hunters' outfit https://i.pinimg.com/564x/be/89/88/be89881a6012382c8a6a69e148a65579.jpg and https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ea/63/26/ea6326d241e278adf3a5ad97452152ad.jpg that she wears under this coat https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB15K85ejgy_uJjSZSgq6zz0XXaP/2018-Harajuku-Luxury-Thick-Warm-Winter-Men-Faux-Fur-Collar-Coat-Punk-Long-Coat-Cardigan-Motorcycle.jpg_640x640.jpg but they are to their ankles and these are their sunglasses https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/b5/6a/41/b56a411a237fdbfd6c788030cd8ab66a.jpg
> 
> Their nails https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/f0/87/ca/f087ca1ea7170d4cf0677e9b9d1accc7.jpg which are black.

_**UNKNOWN AREA OF SPACE** _

Space, a floating staircase among the rocks.

The Other speaks to a disembodied figure in a chair, "The Tesseract has awakened. It is on a little world, a human world. They would wield its power." The other hands Loki a scepter with a glowing blue gem.

"But our ally knows its workings as they never will. He is ready to lead. And our force..."

The Chitauri put on their face mask and get ready.

"...our Chitauri, will follow. The world will be his...the universe, yours. And the humans, what can they do but burn?"

+++++++

_**New York, New York** _

District 1 was the largest of the districts located in the USA, it housed all the Ferals in both North and South America. It had been built on a man-made island in the Hudson bay. The only two ways to the island was by either boat or 'copter. And only people with authorization from SHIELD is allowed on this island. 

Gabrielle was lying on the bed as she stared out the window, her gold eyes watching the guards as they walked on the catwalk outside her room. She rolled over with a sigh, no longer interested in seeing those men.

Her wardens.

And her tormentors.

She reached up and stroked a hand over the metal collar that she had over her neck, every Feral had one. It didn't do anything expect to help the guards keep track on her whereabouts.

Her gold eyes snapped to the door when she heard it open and Nick Fury stepped inside her room.

"Gabrielle Hunter?"

The wolf Feral slowly sat up and angled her body to face the man.

"....Yes."

"Come with me." Nick said as he tossed her a bag which she caught without flinching.

She stared at it before she got up and followed him when he left her room, they walked in silence and he led her to the 'copter pad that was on top of one of the buildings. The man looked at her and said, "I'll debrief you on the way out. Get in."

Gabrielle stared at him and then at the guards who had one finger on the trigger of their tranquilizer guns then she climbed into the 'copter after giving them the bird, her tongue coming out to add to the defiant gesture. Nick chuckled at her antics before he climbed in after her, she sat down on the bench and buckled in. The seventeen year old Feral stared at him as he got into the copilot seat next to the woman.

"Get us out of here." Nick ordered.

"Yes, sir."

The Feral stared out as the 'copter raised off the ground and into the air, she felt uneasy and leery about going with him and leaving her family behind...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured that this will be easier for you guys to know who belongs to who xD both soulmates and which granddaughter belongs to one of Danielle's daughters.
> 
> Gabrielle's soulmates are James "Bucky" Barnes, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, T'Challa, Ororo Munroe, Bruce Banner, Thor, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov.  
> Arielle's soulmates are Wanda and Pietro Maximoff and Vision.  
> Isabelle's soulmates are Peter Parker and Wade Wilson.  
> Noelle's soulmates are Victor Creed and Logan.  
> Michelle's soulmate is Erik (Magneto) and their daughters are Joelle and Annabelle.  
> Annabelle's soulmate is Eddie Brock and Venom.  
> Janelle's soulmate is M'Baku.  
> Estelle's soulmate is Sam Wilson but she had Gabrielle, Janelle and Noelle with an unnamed human man who lost his soulmate to cancer.  
> Joelle's soulmate is Rocket Raccoon, she is the adopted mother of Groot because she was made sterile by Hydra when they had her captured when she was young.  
> Aubrielle's soulmate is Heimdall, their daughters are Isabelle and Arielle.  
> Danielle's soulmate was David Addington, their daughters are Estelle, Michelle and Aubrielle.

**Chapter 1**

Gabrielle was staring at Nick Fury who was sitting across from her in a bare metal room, it was something that human law enforcers used for interrogations. Sitting innocently between them was a folder. The Feral mutant had a metal collar around her neck that was revealed by her suit that she had unzipped to her collarbone. She had on a trench coat that had fur on the collar.

She was drumming a black claw tipped nail, waiting for Fury to say something.

"Stop that."

The seventeen year old Feral stopped in mid-tap, her eyes locking with the man's eye before she shrugged her shoulders and stopped the tapping.

Fury grabbed the folder and opened it, thumbing through the papers inside, "So...Ferals don't have Soul Marks, is that right?"

"....." Gabrielle stared at him before she shook her head. "No, we find our soulmates through scent but our soulmate has our Soul Mark. It would be a paw print of whatever animal we have the characteristics of."

Her Soul Mark would look like a wolf paw print.

The Shield Director made a humming sound as he continued to go through her file.

"You are the youngest of triplets?" 

"....That's right."

"Your mother is Estelle, who your grandmother's last child?"

"....Yes."

"And your grandmother, Danielle Hunter, was a weapon for Hydra and is now paying for her crimes during the war in the Raft?"

Gabrielle stared at the man, her jaw clenching and her nostrils flare but she answers as calmly as before, "....Yes." Her grandmother was a victim of human cruelty and stupidity. She had lost everything and was then forced to kill for Hydra. It was a no wonder that her grandmother despised and hated humans.

The only human that she had ever truly loved was her soulmate who was murdered by the men who would later form Hydra.

But no one cared about mutants, to them mutants were monsters, freaks and inhuman.

Fury looked up at her before he looked back at the file then he closed it.

"Are the Soul Marks for Ferals different from the other?"

"...Yes." Gabrielle said as she crossed her arms over her chest and she glanced at the two way-mirror. "But normally that only works for Ferals who happen to be shapeshifter as well." 

"And your family are shapeshifters."

"Yep." The Feral female said popping the 'p', she opened her mouth to say more, to tell him what her Soul Mark would look like but closed her mouth with an audible click when she caught two familiar scents. The soulmate of Ferals would have a scent that would sooth the inner animal at first sniff and the scent would have of hint of their own scent despite the fact that they probably wouldn't have ever met their soulmate before.

These two scents are soothing her inner wolf and have a hint of her own scent mixed. They were human.

And they were in the room behind that two-way mirror, she kept her face set in a neutral expression her gold gaze remained on Fury.

Fuck, she never wanted to met her soulmates at all. She had known all her life that they weren't like her, having so many Ferals in one area had told her that her soulmate wasn't a member of her own kind.

Humans and normal mutants age the same, Ferals age like them as children until they hit the age of twenty their aging stops. Gabrielle felt bad for her Aunt Michelle and Uncle Erik, he was getting older while Michelle remained young. They had both known that Michelle would out live him long after his death, it was something they had known when they first started their relationship.

Anyways back to her own problem, her soulmates which watching her from the other side of that mirror. A man and woman.

++++

"She's a kid." Clint said as he stared at the mutant sitting across from Fury.

She had an exquisite, delicate, oval-shaped face with a definitive jaw line and accentuated cheekbones when she had been looking at him. She was an exceptional beautiful seventeen year old girl, and that beautiful southern accented voice, a soft feminine lilting honey magnolia one that he heard when she first spoke. She had beautifully flawless and smooth skin that had a fair complexion. She had a riotous mop of black curls and gold eyes that were watching the Shield Director closely.

Standing next to him, Natasha hummed in a thoughtful manner and said, "She may look like a kid but the way she is eyeing Fury tells me that she isn't one."

Oh yeah, she had a gaze that told them that she wasn't afraid and knew how to defend herself.

And Clint didn't doubt that for a second, he had read the files about her grandmother and knew that the older Feral had trained her daughters and granddaughters to fight.

He just couldn't get over the fact that she was a kid, a teenager to be exact but she was still young.

"Don't think of her as a kid, Clint." Natasha said. "I don't think she would like it." 

No, she probably wouldn't especially since the recent treatment of mutants.

And given who her grandmother was.

Natasha turned around and said, "I have a mission to head off to, from what I hear, she'll be with you so have fun with her and teach her the ropes."

"I doubt I'll be teaching her very much." Clint mumbled.

"Good luck either way." The red haired woman said with a wave before she left the room.

Clint turned to look back at the girl as Fury spoke to her, explaining to her about the mission that she was now apart of.

++++

A few days later, a helicopter speeds over a mountain range at high-speed. Behind the mountain is a base is grand beyond belief. There is a frantic evacuation in progress. Agents, scientists, and personnel rush around the base frantically.

A lone black timber wolf looks up as the helicopter flies overhead, its gold eyes watching it with an intelligence that wasn't normal for an animal. It howled before it turned around and continued trotting down the mountain side.  
  
A voice on the intercom said, "All personnel, evacuation order has...This is not a drill. Emergency personnel proceed to your designated vehicles for all campus evacuation."

The helicopter slows above a landing pad.  
  
There is a man in suit waiting. This is Agent Phil Coulson. The door of the chopper slides open. Out comes a female, this is Agent Maria Hill. Following behind her is Nick Fury.

Fury and Hill walk over to Coulson.  
  
"How bad is it?" Fury asked.  
  
"That’s the problem, sir. We don’t know." Phil said as he led them inside and they got into an elevator. An elevator rushes down. It’s going fast. "Doctor Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago."  
  
Coulson, Fury, and Hill make their way through the crowds of evacuating personnel.  
  
"NASA didn’t authorize Selvig could go to test B." Fury said.  
  
"He wasn’t testing it. He wasn’t even in the room. Spontaneous event." Phil said.  
  
"It just turned itself on?" Hill asked.  
  
"Where are the energy levels now?" Fury asked.  
  
"Climbing. When Selvig couldn’t shut it down we ordered evac." Phil said.  
  
"How long to get everyone out?" Fury asked.  
  
"Campus should be clear in the next half hour." Phil said.  
  
"Do better." Fury said.

Fury and Hill continue on as Coulson turns around and heads the other way.  
  
Fury and Hill make their way down to the lower levels.  
  
"Sir, evacuation may be futile." Hill said.  
  
"We should tell them to go back to sleep?" Fury asked.  
  
"If we can’t control the Tesseract’s energy there may not be a minimum safe distance." Hill stated.  
  
"I need you to make sure the Phase Two prototypes are shipped out." Fury said.  
  
"Sir, is that really a priority right now?" Hill asked.  
  
Fury stopped himself on the stairs. "Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of phase 2 on a truck and gone." He said, walking forward.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Hill said then to guards. "With me."

Fury enters the Tesseract room, he makes his way over to Erik Selvig and the two men start to walk.  
  
"Talk to me, Doctor." Fury said.  
  
"Director." Selvig greeted, stepping off a platform that was under a stand that held the Tesseract.  
  
"Is there anything we know for certain?" Fury asked.

"The Tesseract is misbehaving." Selvig said as another scientist poked at the cube with a stick.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Fury asked.

"No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's...behaving."

"I assume you pulled the plug."

"She's an energy source, we turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level --"

"We prepared for this doctor. Harnessing energy from space."

"But we don't have the harness. My calculations are far from complete and she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation."

"That can be harmful. Where’s Agent Barton and Agent Hunter?" Fury asked.  
  
"The hawk? Up in his nest, as usual." Selvig answered, pointing up. "And the Wolf is out patrolling the area, she didn't like feeling that she was getting from the Tesseract so she had volunteered to patrol."

"Is that what her instincts told her?"

Selvig shrugged his shoulders and said, "I think so, not much research has been done about Ferals. Mostly because it's hard to kill them and they are all on that damn Island." Ferals have learned to be wary of humans a lot faster than other mutants did because of their senses being like whatever animal they shared the characteristics of.

Canine Ferals had been the first to realize the growing hostility in humans and had started to withdraw, leaving the crowded cities to live in the woods, where they had stayed until District 1 was made and the government had hunted each Feral down.

++++++ 

Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye, is on a balcony, observing the lab.

++++++

Gabrielle Hunter, known as Wolf, was patrolling around the base. Keeping well away from the main building where she could sense the cube, her hackles rose and she growled softly before she shook herself and snorted before she started walk again.

+++++  
  
Fury said, over Barton's radio, "Agent Barton. Report." Barton zip-lines down a rope. "I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things and you're suppose to catch Hunter." Fury and Barton walk together toward the Tesseract machine.  
  
"I see better from a distance." Clint answered. "She volunteered herself and before I said say anything, she was already in wolf form and was gone."

"Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?" Fury asked instead, he would talk to her later when she returns from her patrol.

A NASA scientist calls for Selvig, "Doctor! It’s spiking again."

Barton and Fury step onto the platform, in front of the Tesseract machine.  
  
"No one’s come and gone. And Selvig’s clean. No contacts, no IM. If there’s any tampering, sir, it wasn’t this end." Barton said.

While Barton is talking Selvig walks over to the computer where the NASA SCIENTIST is. He looks concerned and worried.  
  
Fury asked, a little confused, "At this end?"  
  
"Yeah. The Cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? Doors open from both sides." Barton said.

The Cube sparks.  
  
"What’s that?" Selvig asked, pointing.

It sparks again.

+++++

Coulson stands. The grounds of the campus shakes. He grabs the truck.

+++++++

Hill turns and looks around her, hearing a creaking noise as the building shakes.

++++++

Gabrielle stumbled and barely caught herself from face planting on the ground, her head snapping towards the main building and a whine left her throat as her ears pressed themselves against her skull.

Does she stay outside or go inside to help?

A second of hesitation and the Feral is racing towards the main building, slamming into the doors and opening them and she is running down the stairs.

++++++  
  
The Cube sparks some more, bigger each time. A beam of energy which opens into a portal. There is an explosion. A could from the beam floats to the top of the chamber. On the platform is a unknown man, kneeling.

Several guards move in slowly.

He looks up, grinning menacingly. He stands.

Fury and Barton stare in shock.

Selvig is in awe and horror.

The man looks around. Fury is ready to act and he said to Loki, "Sir, please put down the spear!"

The man looks at his scepter then fires a stream on blue light from it. Barton pushes Fury out the way. The guards open fire. Loki jumps at them, firing more energy and fighting. Shooting scientists and agents. Barton moves towards him but Loki grabs his arm.  
  
"You have heart." The man touches the tip of the spear to Barton’s chest and his eyes become ice blue. He puts his gun away. Loki moves to another agent and does the same as he’s done to Barton. Fury pulls the Cube from the machine it was in and shuts it in a briefcase, then moves to leave.

++++

Gabrielle comes to a stop when her connection to Clint is severed, while she never told him that she was his (and Natasha's) soulmate it didn't mean that she was able to ignore their connection. She felt his emotions wherever she was on the base but now all she felt was coldness.

Just like that one time when she was a kid and she randomly felt cold, it was a feeling that she never wanted to feel again.

She races down the stairs, taking three at a time.

+++++  
  
Loki said to Fury, turning around, "Please don’t. I still need that."  
  
"This doesn’t have to get any messier." Fury said.  
  
"Of course it does. I’ve come too far for anything else. I am Loki, of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose." The man said.

Selvig, checking the pulse of NASA scientist, hears and approaches.  
  
"Loki, brother of Thor?" Selvig asked.  
  
"We have no quarrel with your people." Fury said.  
  
"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki stated.  
  
"You planning to step on us?" Fury asked.  
  
"I come with glad tidings, of a world made free." Lioki answered.  
  
"Free from what?" Fury asked.  
  
"Freedom. Freedom is life’s great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart..." Loki turns and places the spear tip on Selvig’s chest. "-you will know peace."

Barton sees the Tesseract portal cloud, brewing and moves to Loki.  
  
"Yeah, you say peace. I kinda think you mean the other thing." Fury replied.  
  
Clint said to Loki, "Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us."  
  
"Like the pharaohs of old." Fury said.  
  
Selvig looks at a computer screen, "He’s right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. We’ve got maybe two minutes before this goes critical."  
  
"Well then." Loki said.

Barton quickly draws his gun and shoots Fury, who drops the case. Barton picks up as he, Loki, Selvig and another agent leave the room.

++++++

Barton and the others walk under the closing gate. Hill comes out from the back room.  
  
"We need this vehicles." Barton stated.  
  
She turned to him quizzically. She scrutinized Loki, wondering about him. "Who’s that?" The female agent asked.  
  
"Didn’t tell me." Clint replied.

The roof is slowly crumbling. Loki gets onto a SHIELD pickup truck. Selvig enters the passenger seat, holding the case.

The structure crumbled as Hill turned around to finish sending the shipments off. Her talkie screeched and Loki jumped slightly.   
  
Fury's voice came through Hill's radio as she's walking away, "Hill!"

+++++

Fury spoke into his radio, "Do you copy?" His voice breaking as the Feral female pulled out the bullet in his vest with the pointed tips of her black claws. She had arrived just moments after Loki, Barton, the agent and the doctor left the room.

And instead of going after them, she had transformed back in her human form and went to help Fury.

+++++

Fury said over Hill’s radio, "Barton...has turned."

Barton pulls his gun and fires at Hill, who rolls behind the back room wall and returns fire. Barton enters the driver’s seat of the pickup and drives off with Loki is in the bed.

++++++

The portal started to get bigger and Fury led Gabrielle out of the lab, who had returned to her wolf form because she moved a lot faster with four legs than two. "They have the Tesseract! Shut them down!" He yelled through the talkie as the air picked up.

+++++++

Hill throws her radio into the front seat of a SHIELD jeep. She jumps in after and speeds away, trying to catch up with Barton.  
  
SHIELD cars are chasing Barton’s pickup. Loki fires a beam from his spear, flipping the car over on its head, blocking the pursuing vehicles and fleeing cars.

++++++

Fury and Gabrielle made their way out, escaping things that were falling.

++++++  
  
Coulson is assisting evacuation, supervising guards as the wheel crates. An explosion rocks the building. They all fall as the roof dissolves faster. The four guards try to pick up the case

Phil said to guards, "Let’s just go. No-no-no! Leave it, leave it. GO!"

++++

Barton speeds up because he’s coming up on an intersection. Hill comes speeding out of the right tunnel, she spins the jeep around, coming face to face with Barton, who shoots through his window. Hill returns fire, firing through the windshield.

+++++

Coulson and the guards climb into the canopy of the truck, he said into radio, "We’re clear upstairs, sir..."  
  
++++++

Fury and Gabrielle made their way into a helicopter as the ground under their feet crumbled, the Feral leapt into the helicopter with Fury behind her. He watched as the air around her started to blur and then she was taking a seat as a human and buckling in. He hadn't been able to watch her transform before because he had been in pain. The chopper takes off as the ground beneath begins to crack up.  
  
Phil's voice said, over Fury’s radio, "...We need to go."

++++

Barton fires at Hill one more time. She fires back, finally Barton gets the upper hand and swings in front of Hill, cutting her off. She turns he jeep around and continues to  
speed behind them.

+++++

Fury’s chopper is in the air, the ground begins collapsing.

+++++

The Tesseract portal cloud explodes.

+++++

The ground crumbled more and the blue light underground flicker out, and then exploded outwards, sending blue light everywhere. The facility imploded, collapsing inwards. Small fires started around it. Fury and Gabrielle watched on in horror from the safety of their helicopter.  
  
+++++

The ceiling of the tunnel falls, trapping Hill and other agents underground. Loki looks at the exit to see if they will make it out.

+++++

Coulson and the others in the canopy stare at the ground behind their truck, the ground is still collapsing, seconds behind their vehicle, they get away in time.

+++++

Barton's jeep raced out, traveling to an unknown location. Fury's helicopter hovered above the Jeep and he slid his door open, shooting at them. 

Loki got exasperated and let out yet another blast from his spear and sent it to the helicopter, sending it spiraling in the sky. Gabrielle jumped out and went to get Fury but was knocked down by a volatile rotor blade.

Fury had jumped out, hitting the ground farther away from the now crashed copter. He shot at the Jeep some more as it made its way onto the road.

Phil's voice said over Fury's radio, "Director."

+++++  
  
Phil said into his radio, "Director Fury, do you copy?

+++++

Fury said into radio, "The Tesseract is with a hostile force. I have men down. Hill?"

Gabrielle was healing from the wound she had received from the rotor blade, wincing as she felt bone, muscle and skin regrow. Fuck, that really hurt. Whoever thought being able to heal from any wounds was awesome needed to have their head exam because it wasn't awesome and it hurt like hell.

She had heard that her grandmother regrew her head once and it hadn't been pleasant, she had to slowly regain her memories once she was healed. 

+++++

Maria said into radio; getting out of the crushed jeep, "A lot of men still under. Don’t know how many survivors."  
  
Fury's voice said over Hill’s radio, "Sound a general call. I want every living soul..."

++++

Fury said into his radio, "...not working rescue looking for that briefcase."

Gabrielle was looking into the crashed chopper, looking for survivors but she knew that it would be pointless. Not with that amount of spilled blood that she was smelling.

+++  
  
Hill said said into her radio, "Roger that."

+++++

Fury said into his radio, "Coulson, get back to base."

The Feral walked back to Fury and stood next to him, her hands on her hips as she listened but she was staring in the direction where her soulmate had gone.

+++++

Fury's voice said over Coulson’s radio, "This is a level seven."

++++

Fury's voice said over Hill’s radio, "As of right now..."

++++  
  
Fury said into his radio, "We are at war."

Gabrielle looked at him from the corner of her eyes before she looked away.

+++++  
  
Phil said into his radio, "What do we do?"

++++

Fury thinks with the silent Feral at his side, bothing staring in the same direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my girls are from the South, they will always have titles for country songs that I like for their story title. These songs that being used for their stories are all sung by High Valley.
> 
> Gabrielle's story is "She's With Me"  
> Arielle's story is "Memory Makin' "  
> Isabelle's story is "Have I Told You I Love You Lately"  
> Noelle's story is "I Be U Be"  
> Michelle's story is "Don't Stop"  
> Annabelle's story is "Roads We've Never Taken"  
> Janelle's story is "Soldier"  
> Estelle's story is "Make You Mine"  
> Joelle's story is "I Ain't Changin' "  
> Aubrielle's story is "Long Way Home"  
> Danielle's story is "Young Forever"
> 
> The Hunters' outfit https://i.pinimg.com/564x/be/89/88/be89881a6012382c8a6a69e148a65579.jpg and https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ea/63/26/ea6326d241e278adf3a5ad97452152ad.jpg that she wears under this coat https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB15K85ejgy_uJjSZSgq6zz0XXaP/2018-Harajuku-Luxury-Thick-Warm-Winter-Men-Faux-Fur-Collar-Coat-Punk-Long-Coat-Cardigan-Motorcycle.jpg_640x640.jpg but they are to their ankles and these are their sunglasses https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/b5/6a/41/b56a411a237fdbfd6c788030cd8ab66a.jpg
> 
> Their nails https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/f0/87/ca/f087ca1ea7170d4cf0677e9b9d1accc7.jpg which are black.
> 
> I forgot to say this but the trench coat and outfit plus corset is made from the same fabric you would find in yoga bottoms, you know the stretchy, breathable and booty hugging ones xD

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, there'll be cameos of her sisters and cousins...and aunts but you'll have to wait until I write their stories down to see what they are up to...unless you want me to work on their stories for this new series as well :D


End file.
